


Swings and Sunrise

by yellowpaintpots



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Alex finally accepts that he has feelings for Charlie and apologises for how he's been acting.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Swings and Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this  
> my brain wouldn't shut up until I wrote this  
> Hope you like it idk

Alex closes his eyes and sighs, leaning back on the swing and taking in the feeling of the cold air on his face. His grip on the swing chains tightens as he tips back further, legs kicking up of the floor. He opens his eyes and looks up at the sky, squinting slightly as the stars slowly become visible over him.

He sits up quickly when he hears the crunching of footsteps behind him. He relaxes when he sees its just Charlie.

"Mind if I join you?" Charlie asks, motioning to the other swing.

Alex shrugs. "Go for it. I won't stop you."

Charlie sits on the swing and kicks his legs back and forth a few times. The two sit in silence for a while. Alex appreciates it. Charlie leans his head against the swing chains and hums quietly to himself as he swings back and forth, looking down at the ground.

"It's late," Charlie finally says.

Alex rolls his eyes. "Great observation. What are you doing here?"

"I—" Charlie sighs and keeps his gaze down, scuffing his shoes against the floor. "I was having a bad night and needed some air. I was walking past when I saw you alone."

The two fall into a silence again, although this time it feels heavier. Alex looks up at the stars and wishes he could be literally anywhere else.

His mind wanders to the boy beside him. Charlie is... Sweet. He's kind and has this golden retriever energy to him, all loyal and loving and soft. He's everything that Alex thinks he isn't.

And Alex loves him.

Its something Alex has been denying for a while. After everything, after past relationships and experiences he really didn't think he was capable of really being loved. Not in the way he wanted, anyway.

But there was Charlie. Pretty eyes and stupidly cute smiles and soft touches. A ray of sunshine through the dark storm clouds that surrounded him. Stupid, determined Charlie who looked at Alex like he was the most important person in the room. Alex wasn't sure he deserved that.

He sighs and Charlie's attention turns back to him.

"I'm sorry," He finally admits. It's a a lot, he thinks. Saying those two simple words out loud. But those words hold a lot of meaning.

Charlie smiles. "It's ok."

"No, it's not," Alex continues. "It's not— You don't deserve how I've been towards you, it's not right."

"Alex, really, I get it—"

"Shut up a second," Alex cuts him off. His eyes widen at his harsh tone and he quickly adds a soft, "Please?" after.

Charlie nods and stays quiet.

"You've been... God, Charlie. You've been so fucking good to me, even though I've been kinda shitty towards you. I keep giving you mixed signals and that's fucked up because I go from kissing you to pushing you away and I just—" Alex stops and groans, rubbing his face. "I feel like I don't deserve you and its stupid because I like you a lot and I'm just gonna fuck this up."

"I'm willing to wait as long as you need," Charlie says. He stands up off the swing and stands in front of Alex, holding out his hand. Alex hesitates for a second before taking it, letting out a quiet yelp when Charlie pulls him up.

"But I don't want to wait," Alex says softly, looking up at Charlie. "I want to be able to just accept it all. I just... Don't think I deserve it."

"Then let me help you believe it," Charlie squeezes Alex's hand gently and lefts his free hand to cup Alex's face.

Alex leans into it and sighs before nodding. "OK."

"OK?"

Alex nods again. "Yeah. OK. I— Yeah."

"Wow, you really are amazing with your words," Charlie teases.

Alex pouts, "Shut up."

They stand quietly for a minute or two before Charlie finally looks up at the sky, now a few shades darker than before. He looks back down at Alex. "Can I walk you home?"

Alex nods. The two walk together, hand in hand and mostly in silence as they make their way back to Alex's house. As they stand outside of Alex's door, Charlie turns to leave. Alex grabs his arms and pulls him back with a quiet, "Wait-"

Charlie looks down at Alex, who's face is now slightly pinker than before. Charlie smiles and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

Alex doesn't know why his heart is beating so fast. He doesn't understand why his words are catching in his throat. He probably looks stupid, standing there opening his mouth to speak only for nothing to come out. Charlie waits patiently although Alex is suspicious he knows exactly what Alex wants.

"Kiss me?" Alex asks so quietly he wonders if Charlie actually heard him.

He did. Charlie chuckles and cups Alex's face, leaning in a little. "It's not like you to be that shy," He whispers. Alex curses under his breath as he feels his cheeks grow warmer.

He's about to complain that Charlie is taking too long but then Charlie is closing the gap, lips against his and— Oh. Alex melts against him and his eyes flutter closed. His heart races so fast he worries he might explode. He can feel that urge to push Charlie away but he ignores it, settling instead for wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist.

He almost whines when Charlie is the first to pull away (Almost, of course. Thankfully he has enough self control to keep that inside.). Charlie hugs him before moving to step away to begin his walk home.

"Do you wanna stay?" Alex asks.

Charlie pauses and turns back to him. "Are you sure? Your parents—"

"We'll wake up a little earlier and I'll help you sneak out before they get up," Alex says. "Unless you wanna go home. That's fine too, I just— It'd be nice to have you stay."

Charlie smiles. "OK, I'll stay."


End file.
